Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1991-1992 |episodios = 24 }} La tercera temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 19 de noviembre de 1991 y finalizó el 7 de mayo de 1992. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1993. Anterior temporada: Anexo:2ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:4ª temporada de Los Simpson Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 36: Papá está loco (Stark Raving Dad) Episodio 37: El Patriotismo de Lisa (Mr. Lisa goes to Washington) Episodio 38: El día que cayó Flanders (When Flanders Failed) Episodio 39: El pequeño padrino (Bart the Murderer) Episodio 40: Homero en el diccionario (Homer Defined) Episodio 41: De tal padre, tal payaso (Like Father, Like Clown) 'Curiosidades' * Una escena de flashback es redoblada. * Dicha escena, el jefe Gorgory (personaje con pelo negro) es doblado por Octavio Rojas. Episodio 42: La casita del horror II (Treehouse of Horror II) Episodio 43: El Pony de Lisa (Lisa's Pony) Episodio 44: Tardes de trueno (Saturdays of Thunder) Episodio 45: Llamarada Moe (Flaming Moe's) Episodio 46: Burns y los alemanes (Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk) Episodio 47: Me casé con Marge (I Married Marge) Episodio 48: La radio de Bart (Radio Bart) Episodio 49: Los pronósticos de Lisa (Lisa the Greek) Episodio 50: Homero se queda solo (Homer Alone) Episodio 51: Bart, el amante (Bart the Lover) Episodio 52: Homero al bate (Homer at the Bat) Episodio 53: Vocaciones separadas (Separate Vocations) Episodio 54: Nuestro mejor amigo (Dog of Death) Episodio 55: Homero, el campirano (Coronel Homer) Episodio 56: El viudo negro (Black Widower) Episodio 57: El rock de Otto (The Otto Show) 'Errores' * La sincronía de presentación de "Los Simpson" dichos por Humberto Vélez y el castigo en pizarra hacia bart interpretada por Marina Huerta fueron introducidos con falta de sincronía y retrasada. * El título del episodio fue dicho en voz baja a casi no entenderse nada pues tenía el instrumental opacandolo. Episodio 58: Milhouse se enamora (Bart's Friend Falls in Love) 'Curiosidades' * Por extraña razón, la canción de uquelele de Martin se dejo en mudo, puesto que solo se dejo el instrumental. * La interpretación de una monja interpretada por Alejandra Vegar fue hecha con un acento argentino. * Una monja se le dejo sus loops en inglés para la mezcla. Episodio 59: Él es mi hermano (Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?) Voces adicionales * Agustín Sauret * Alejandro Mayén * Anabel Méndez * Bardo Miranda * Carlos Petrel * César Izaguirre * Dulcina Carballo * Francisco Reséndez * Herman López * Irma Carmona * Jorge Ornelas * Laura Torres * Loretta Santini * Mario Sauret * Sergio Castillo * Tito Reséndiz * Víctor Delgado Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Tercera temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Klasky Csupo Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina